Stranded in another World
by KuuuTsu
Summary: Akashi wants to analyze, what is inside these ominous wisdom cubes. Who would have thought that a few moments later some ship girls are stranded in another world? At least they didn't. Now the ship girls have to find their way back home. Every chapter consists of different stories that keep developing.
1. Chapter 1 - Experiments and doors

Azur Lane naval base. Research Hall.

"This experiment definitely will prove what's the secret behind these cubes, nya~."

"That stupid cat… I bet, this whole experiment is a waste of time and material…"

"Oh, Shiranui is so negative all the time, nya. I'm sure, everything will work out well, so do not worry, nya."

"You should hope everything will be alright, Akashi. You'll have some major problems if this ends like the incident with Little Bel and the others. The commander knows about what you want to try today and he sent his secretary to watch over your little experiment."

When Akashi heard these words, she started to shiver in fear, since she already knew who is Commanders secretary this week.

"O-oh… nyo. Y-y-you... m-mean that cra-… you mean R-" Akashi couldn't even end her sentence as she felt arms wrapping around her from behind.

"Hello Akashi, you're just too cute!" Akashi wasn't able to say anything. Her face was pressed completely into Roon's breasts while she squeezed Akashi like a lemon. Akashi's feet couldn't even reach the ground anymore.

"Can we just start already?" asked Shiranui with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Shiranuiii!" Roon let go of Akashi and ran to Shiranui. "You need a hug, too!" Akashi, who almost fainted during that attack, was kneeling on the ground gasping for air.

"Could you just not?" Shiranui knew that this request wouldn't stop Roon anyways.

"But you look so annoyed. I just have to cheer you up a bit."

"You won't achieve that by breaking my bones." Roon slightly disappointed stopped her actions and looked around the laboratory.

"So what are we gonna do today?"

"Ask that damn cat. It's her experiment. I'm just here to watch her fail or something."

Akashi stood up and started to explain.

"We want to open a wisdom cube today with this new laser, nya. Commander paid a lot for a bigger laser, so something like the incident with Little Bel and the others will not happen again, nya." Akashi glanced over to Shiranui, who looked away annoyed from Akashi and commented that with "We will see…"

"Everything is prepared, nya. Let's start, nya." Without hesitation Akashi ran to the control panel of the laser and started it. A huge beam of light appeared, lightening the whole room. While the laser was working its way through the wisdom cube, the machinery was so extremely loud that nobody could hear what the others said.

Suddenly the girls lost their grip to the ground as everything went white around them. And before anyone was able to think about what the hell just happened, they landed on the ground.

The three girls needed a few seconds to come back to consciousness

"Ah… that was painful", said Shiranui who lost the annoyed look on her face immediately.

"Nyooo… what happened, nya?" Akashi was rubbing her eyes before she could see what was around her.

"Where are we?!" Roon stood up and started to look around. "It's so high."

"I would state, we're on the top of a skyscraper", said Shiranui unimpressed.

"Is this some kind of Mirror Sea?! If there are Sirens around, it will be a pleasure to annihilate all of them." While saying that Roon began to smile creepily which was more unsettling to Akashi than the possibility of meeting a Siren.

"Th-this is bad, n-nya…" Akashi was shaking.

"That is all this damn cat's fault."

"Don't worry. Roon is here and will kill anyone that crosses our way back home." Shiranui and Akashi knew that Roon was a ticking time bomb.

"This crazy lady and a stupid cat. And possibly a long way home. Why did I decide to watch her experiment. I don't care about that cat anyways… We have to find the way back fast. I can't endure these people for too long…"

"There is a door. I suggest that useless cat opens it and watches out for some enemies."

"N-nya? Why me?"

"You brought us in this situation in the first place."

"No. Let me do it. I haven't seen a Siren in a long time." Akashi had no objections.

"Hmph, fine." Shiranui accepted that with a disappointed glance to Akashi. Roon went to the door and pressed down the lever.

"Oh, seems like it's a little bit jammed." A few moments later the door wasn't just open, it was completely teared out of the wall.

"Whoops", said Roon with a grin.

"Scary, nya", Akashi quietly commented.

"What might be at the end of these stairs? Let's find it out!" Roon gave the others no time to think of what might wait for them down there as she excitedly almost ran down these stairs. Akashi and Shiranui slowly followed. One floor lower the two girls were able to catch up to Roon, since she was waiting in front of a door.

"Should we go through this door or continue going down these stairs."

"U-uh nya… there might be enemies, nya", Akashi whispered.

"Understood!" Having said that Roon tried to open the door. "Jammed? Again? What's wrong with these doors? You will pay!" A few moments later a certain door was flying through the hallway. "Hehe, now it won't bother me anymore. Never again."

Their actions haven't been unnoticed. A young man who just left his apartment looked with incredulous eyes over to this group of girls as he was trying to figure out what was just happening.

"A… human?" said Roon with a sad expression on her face since she was hoping to find enemies.

"What?" The young man still couldn't believe his eyes even though the three girls were only five meters away from him.

"What is this? Who are you?" The man asked confused.

"What should we do now, nya?" Ignoring that guy's question completely Akashi tried to hide behind Roon since she did not know how to react.

"I want to know where the enemies are hiding. Tell me now!"

"Enemies? I don't understand."

"He is one of them!" The brown-haired girl screamed as she went towards the young man who began to understand the dangerous situation he was in.

"Roon, stop!" Shiranui interrupted. "Look at him. There is no way he could be a Siren."

"Y-yes! That girl's right."

"Besides, he looks so weak. He can't be dangerous."

"Righ-... wait what?"

"Okay Shiranui. You might be right." Roon almost wrapped her hands around that man's neck to strangle him.

"That was close. So what is your name, weak human?"

"No need to stress this... My name is Will." The young man said.

"I am Roon. That girl with these bunny ears is Shiranui and the little girl with green hair is Akashi."

"Nya?" Akashi looked around Roon.

"Aaahh! What is this?"

"Me, nya?" Akashi asked confused.

"Th-that on your head! Are these…"

"My ears, nya?" Akashi touched her ears to see if there was something wrong with them. "Everything okay, nya."

"Huh? Ears ain't supposed to be there, as long as you're not a dog or something…" Will said half-joking.

"I'm a cat, nya!"

"I'm not sure anymore if that's a joke."

"Enough already!" Shiranui interrupted again. "We need to get home. Do you know the way to Azur Lane naval base?"

"Azur… what? Sorry, I don't know anything about military or whatever you're talking about."

"Are these girls part of a military experiment that went wrong. Now that I think about it, this could explain the weird looks they have and why they were able to destroy that door like it was nothing." Will thought.

"Could you at least tell us where we are right now?" Shiranui was getting impatient.

"You're in New York City."

"Wait a minute, we're in NY City? But it doesn't look destroyed at all." Shiranui was wondering.

"Did we jumped back in time?!"

"Is this even possible, nya?"

"Oh, you damn cat! Your experiment kicked us back in time!"

"That would explain why I cannot get a signal from Azur Lane."

"Or maybe it could be that we fell into another world." Shiranui continued calmly. "Either way, it definitely won't be easy to get back home."

"This is bad, nya."

"You useless cat. It's still your fault we are in this situation right now."

Will couldn't follow this conversation at all, though he tried to think of a way to help these girls. "You can come into my apartment. I have a computer if you need some ideas…" he said that, but he knew there wouldn't be that much help on the internet. Akashi and Shiranui kept quiet, just Roon agreed and went straight into Will's apartment followed by Akashi and Shiranui.


	2. Chapter 2 - Computers and wardrobes

_A/N: Heyo, if you're reading this, thanks a lot. The first chapter was my first try to write a fanfic, so apologies if the writing is not the best. I hope it'll improve the more chapters I write. I bet the concept of bringing some ship girls into real life is probably not the newest, but I'm having a lot of fun writing these short stories and I hope you, whoever this reads, are having at least as much fun reading these stories. _

* * *

_Earlier at the Azur Lane base…_

Lecture Hall

"Hey Laffey! No drinking during classes!"  
"Sorry…"  
"Why did the Commander send this bunch of unteachable idiots? Commander, you're an idiot too, you know…" a totally desperate Amazon said to herself.  
The front seats were filled with Mutsuki and Uzuki. Laffey was in the middle of the back seats, between Cassin and Acasta.  
"Can I leave earlier? I want to sleep," Cassin asked confidently, expecting to get a positive answer.  
"Where the hell do you think you are?!" Amazon said majorly angered.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"If Cassin may leave, I want to accompany her." Acasta wasn't able to calm Amazon down, neither was she trying to.  
"Laffey too."  
"No! No, you may not."  
Suddenly a huge lightning hit the back side of the classroom. Mutsuki and Uzuki could not jump behind Amazon faster than they did in that moment.  
"What the…" Amazon just stood there stunned about what had happened. Although the whole back side of the classroom got hit, nothing got burnt. As she looked at the place where Laffey, Acasta and Cassin sat, she noticed that the seats were empty.  
"What happened to them? They can't be burnt or anything. What kind of weird explosion was that?" Silence. The two little Japanese destroyer were shaking too much to talk. And the rest of the group seemed to be gone. "It can't be an attack. No… it's too quiet outside." Amazon tried to calm everyone down, but she wasn't able to hide her worries completely.  
"Y-you sh-should… t-t-tell C-commander…"  
"Right. You come with me."  
On the way to Commander's office Amazon thought about what she should tell about this incident.  
"_There was a huge in the lecture hall and now three destroyers are completely gone without any evidence where they could be now. Everything else was unharmed. That stupid idiot of Commander probably won't believe me."  
_Amazon ran into the office of her Commander. But he wasn't there and neither was his secretary.

_At the same time in another world…_

"Whaaaa?!"  
A sharp scream ripped Laffey out of her unconsciousness. Laffey, holding her head, looked into the corner on the other side of the room with a sleepy expression on her face.  
"Huh… who are you?" She saw a scared man there. He wasn't able to answer at first. "I'm Bryan… Johnson… and who the hell are you?!"  
"Laffey, Benson-class destroyer of the Eagle Union."  
"Cassin."  
"I'm Acasta. Now what is this place?"  
"I-I don't understand. Destroyer?"  
"Yes. Don't get confused by my bunny ears. They're not real."  
"That… was not… a-ah... how were you able to come into my room anyways?"  
The three girls started to think quietly until Laffey remembered and started to talk.  
"Cassin was tired and wanted to leave class. But Amazon didn't allow that, so the room exploded. And now we're here." With this summary the white-haired girl did not help that poor guy at all to understand this current situation. Bryan was still totally confused, though he tried to comprehend it.  
"So, you're saying, you three were at school. And there was an explosion that transported you to my room. Don't get me wrong, but I really don't think that's possible." But the girls completely ignored that boy's disbelief.  
"I'm so tired, I could take a nap right now." Cassin laid down on the bed behind her when she said that.  
"Eh, no-no-no-no! No, you can't stay here. What will my parents think when they see three strange girls in my room? You have to go now."  
"This could lead to some weird situations, I guess" stated Acasta calmly.  
"Indeed. And I don't like weird situations at all."  
"Laffey is tired, too." Laffey laid down on the bed next to Cassin who was already sleeping deeply.  
"Well… two little girls are sleeping in your bed. I guess, you're a lolicon now." Bryan was not sure if Acasta was joking.  
"Fine… If you don't want to leave today, could you please just hide in the wardrobe. Just until my family is sleeping. Then we should be out of danger." But his words reached nobody.  
"Zzzzz… Hmm? I-I'm listening." Acasta tried hard to keep her eyes open, but watching people sleep suddenly made her very sleepy, too. Since Bryan was too annoyed and still disbelieving this whole situatuion, he just went to the wardrobe and opened it.  
"Please, go in there." Acasta slowly stood up and walked onto the wardrobe.  
"Okay okay… but that's no good treatment, I guess."  
"I know, I know…" Now Bryan was a little bit embarrassed that he forced a girl to go into his wardrobe. But he couldn't think of any better way to hide these girls. Acasta tried to find a comfortable position on the ground.  
"So… what will you do with Cassin and Laffey, I wonder."  
Bryan took a blanket and threw it over those other sleepyheads. Unfortunately, this was enough to wake at least one of them up. A slightly angered Cassin put the blanket aside and looked at Bryan.  
"Could you just not do that again?"  
"Could you just not move? Stay under that blanket. I'm going to have dinner with my family. Just in case someone looks inside this room, when I'm not there, I don't want them to notice you immediately. So please stay under it and don't move. I'll be back soon."  
Since Cassin was too tired to start a fight at that moment, she just accepted and went back to sleep.

_Meanwhile somewhere else in this world…_

"So, you said something about a naval base?" Will was sitting in front of his PC.  
"Yes, Azur Lane." Roon was standing next to him, tensely watching every movement Will was doing with the mouse. Shiranui didn't bother watching at the computer screen. She sat on the couch looking down at the table. Akashi was laying at the floor while she was completely focused on the TV watching ads.  
"Hmm… I can't find anything about that on the internet. Only something about some weird games."  
"This computer does not give the requested information. It has to pay!" A few moments later a certain computer screen was flying through Will's living room until it crashed into the wall and bursted into pieces. Roon was too fast so Will could not do anything to prevent it. Even Shiranui and Akashi starred shocked at Roon. Will needed a few seconds to gather his thoughts.  
"What for god's sake was that for?!"  
"You don't have to thank me, Will."  
"Don't worry… I've never intended to thank you for destroying my computer. Just why the hell did you do that?"  
"You see, it definitely worked against us giving us false information. I just had to exterminate it. It had to pay for the wasted time somehow."  
Shiranui continued, "You see, she is crazy. Don't do anything that pisses her off or you die."  
"My fuse might be a tiny bit shorter than normal." Roon agreed with an slightly embarrassed smile.  
Suddenly someone was knocking at the front door and a female voice was asking, "Hello? Is everything okay?" Will started to panic as he heard this voice.  
"Please don't talk until she is gone," he said as he was already on his way to the front door. The girls in the living room were just able to hear the conversation.  
"Oh, hi! Don't worry, everything is okay."  
"Uh okay… I just heard something smashing against my door… so I just wanted to check if you're okay…"  
"Sorry for that, it was my fault. I got mad at my computer."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah… it won't happen again, I promise."  
"Okay then… do you know, what happened to this door laying on the ground?"  
"No, not at all. It wasn't like this when I came home..."  
"Very strange. I should tell this to the caretaker. Bye then."  
"Right. See ya."  
Visibly relieved Will came back into the living room. "That was just my neighbor. She was just worried, because it's not normal that my stuff is hitting walls." He glanced over to Roon.  
"Well, the computer deserved it."  
"I give up." Will tried very hard to not call Roon a total nutcase since he did not want to anger her.  
"Uhh… Will, nya? I am a little bit thirsty, nya."  
"There are some water bottles and glasses in the kitchen." Akashi got a troubled look on her face when she heard that.  
"Uh nya… do you have something else to drink, nya?"  
"Will, have you forgotten, we are ship girls? Water is very useless for us," said Shiranui with a very disappointed look.  
"_What kind of weird military project are these girls," _Will thought.  
"Fine, okay. You got a point there. It's not very clever to have inside a ship. So what do you guys drink?"  
"Akashi's body needs lots of oil to grow, nya." Will had no clue, where he could buy oil.  
"Stupid cat, this does not help. We need heavy oil."  
"Oh wait I have an idea! Isn't alcohol and oil like almost the same thing?"  
"Yes!" "Nya?" "No…" This question led to some totally different reactions. While Roon got a weird grin on her face, Shiranui seemed to be even more disappointed than before. Will was thinking about other possibilities to get oil. He knew he could definitely buy heavy oil somewhere on the internet. But this would take much too long and the pieces of his computer screen were still lying on the ground. So the internet was no option.  
"The gas station. They could have some oil."  
"Maybe, but... don't forget the alcohol, okay?"  
"You really are like any other Iron Blood ship, you know?"  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
"A-anyways," Will interrupted. "I'll go to gas station and see if they have anything uh... drinkable."  
"Shall Akashi accompany you, nya?" Will got concerned that Akashi's look especially her ears could cause a stir when she goes outside like this. But he knew, he definitely would need the girls' help to choose the right oil.  
"Wait a second." Will left the room. Whe he came back, he pressed a fedora on Akashi's head.  
"Akashi-chan, you're looking so cuuute with this!"  
"Nya? What is this, nya?"  
"I must hug you!" Roon was screaming almost like an insane person.  
"Nyooo!" Akashi ran outside, Roon followed her.  
"Wait for me!" Will ran outside as well following both of them.  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Shiranui, annoyed as always, slowly followed everyone.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3 - Maids and lots of alcohol

_Will: "Hey Shiranui!"  
Shiranui: "What?"  
Will: "Is it possible that you don't call Akashi stupid for one chapter?"  
Shiranui: "Maybe... there are many other words I can use instead of 'stupid'."  
Will: "Uhh... I have the feeling none of these words are positive."  
Shiranui: "You wanna hear some examples?"  
Will: "..."  
_

* * *

_Earlier in the office of Azur Lane base...  
__"Looks like it's gonna be very boring here today… Everything is done. Roon is monitoring Akashi. Normally I should do that, but these experiments are always so boring and we're never getting a step forward understanding these cubes. So I think it was the right decision to send her. But now I don't know what to-"  
_"Commander, commander! Something horrible happened!" The Commander's thoughts were interrupted by a very upset Sims storming into the office.  
"Huh?"  
"My sister, my sister! She is gone!" He knew something serious had happened since he had never seen Sims crying.  
"Hamann is gone? What happened? Why is she gone?"  
"I don't know! But we wanted to meet in the dining hall. She didn't come, so I wanted to check on her in her room. But she wasn't there either."  
"Don't worry too much. We will find your sister. I bet she is somewhere else. Our base is huge. So, now show me her room. Maybe we can get some clues there."  
_Later at the same place...  
_"Oh no, is he gone, too? Like Cassin, Laffey and Acasta?" Amazon didn't know, what she should do now, after she saw that the Commander wasn't in his office.  
Suddenly she found Unicorn at the end of the corridor.  
"Unicorn, have you seen the Commander?"  
"Onii-chan ran like crazy. He didn't even notice Unicorn. Sims wanted to show something to Onii-chan."  
"Oh good, I'm glad he's okay… I-I mean i-it's not like I would care or anything… I'll go and look for the Commander. Mutsuki and Uzuki, stay here with Unicorn in case he's coming back." Having said that Amazon went to Sims' place, hoping to find the Commander there. But then she found them both on her way.  
"Commander!"  
"Amazon? Aren't you supposed to be teaching now?"  
"There was an explosion at the lecture hall and now some destroyers are missing." She didn't expect the Commander to believe her, but she could see how his expression changed when he heard that.  
"Who?"  
"Laffey, Acasta and Cassin."  
"Hammann is missing, too," Sims added.  
"Does this only occur to destroyers?" Amazon and Sims were even more worried now.  
"What kind of explosion was there? I didn't hear anything." The Commander tried to change the topic.  
"It was weird. A huge lightning came from outside and got those three who are missing now. Anything else was unharmed."  
"Mmm... that really is weird. Everyone should gather at the harbour, so we can see who else might be missing. And... and don't come too close to Ark Royal. Since we only know that destroyers are missing, she could be behind all this."

_Somewhere in another world…_

"Why did I decide to wear my retrofit today?" Hammann found herself on the ground of a huge square filled with many people. For her it felt like 1000 eyes were glancing at her.  
"Look there, a cat girl maid. Take a picture!"  
"Emergency, emergency!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Stop, stop, STOP! Go away! Stop harassing me, you perverts! Hnnghh…" Hammann stood up. Suddenly her armament appeared around Hammann, causing the crowd of people run away in fear while screaming.  
"Yeah, now I'm very angry!" Since everyone kept a respectful distance to Hammann after that, she let her armament disappear and walked into a save side street, where she was all by herself.  
"Who were these perverts? Why am I here? Think Hammann, think. So, I wanted to meet my sis for lunch. I saw Belfast on my way. But then… then… there was… nothing? I can't remember anything strange… gladly those perverts can't find me in this dark side street. I don't know, how long I was unconscious. I bet those weirdos took photos of my underwear. Ahhh… this is so embarrassing! I'll never wear my retrofit ever again. Where even am I right now? This does not look like Azur Lane. I really want to go home… this is worse than hell! I've got to find a way back somehow." Hammann started to walk through this side street. "Trash everywhere. No clues about where I could be. But these high buildings seem familiar. I should keep going. Maybe I'll find someone, who is not a perverted weirdo... Sorry Sister. I probably missed our dinner..."

_At a not that far away place…_

"Help me, nyaaa!"  
"Please, stop… running!" Will already was coughing heavily.  
"Okay, okay… but I will get my hug. I always do.  
"So… can we… leave now."  
Will, Roon and Akashi with fedora left the building followed by Shiranui, who didn't bother herself to pick up the pace of the trio in front. Although she really didn't try to say anything to anyone, she noticed people started talking about her. When a person asked her about where she could get such clothing, Shiranui answered, "You wanna die?" The person's interest died instantly.  
After a short walk they found the gas station.  
"So please, don't do something wrong. We will just go to the oil and you'll pick the right one. It's better not to talk to anyone in there. Understood?"  
"You could rely on us a little bit more." Will giggled when he heard Roon.  
"Well, I've met you three a few hours ago and I didn't see anything that made me believe I could rely on you. You destroyed my computer screen. You literally kicked down a door."  
"And you would still let us in your apartment?" Shiranui asked.  
"I already regret it…"  
"Let's go, nya!"  
Shiranui's question made Will think.  
_"She's got a point. They kicked down a door as if it was nothing. Normally I should have called the police. But these girls didn't look like violent creatures at all. Am I really that lonely that I would allow potentially dangerous girls to enter my home just because they are cute?"  
_They entered the gas station. Gladly, there were no other customers.  
"Let's see… that's all they have."  
"Uh nya, so many different flavors… I wanna test this one first, nya!" Before Will was able to stop Akashi, she already opened the bottle and took a sip.  
"Stop! That's not a drink!" The cashier immediately noticed this and stormed towards Akashi, who seemed to enjoy her drink. But before he was able to get to Akashi, Roon punched him right in the face, hard enough to knock him out.  
"Oh my, that was just a little slap…"  
"Little slap?! I don't know much about noses, but I'm pretty sure that one is broken. Well, whatever… let's take as much oil as possible."  
"What about him? Shall I give him a special treatment?"  
"Nyoo! Protection for shopkeepers, nya!"  
"I don't want to think about what you call 'special treatment', Roon. Let's just get as much oil as possible and then go. We don't need to commit more crimes than we already have done."  
"Fine fine." The three girls and Will carried as much cans as possible out of the gas station store. On their way back even more people were looking at the group. But now nobody dared to ask why they were doing this.  
"Please, don't start drinking this in public," He whispered looking at Akashi. "I don't wanna have any more troubles…" Suddenly Will heard police sirens in the distance. "It looks like they called the police. Let's go a little bit faster." Fortunately they did not see any policeman on their way home. Arrived at home, they started drinking some oil. It already was evening and dark outside.  
"So much drinks, nya."  
"This is enough for this week." Shiranui's word made Will shiver.  
"Does that mean, we have to rob another gas station every week? I'm not sure if this concept will work."  
"Maybe alcohol can be an alternative." Roon glanced hopefully over to Will.  
"You really want to have some, don't you?"  
"Well, if you've got beer, I wouldn't say no."  
"I don't have a beer, but wine."  
Shiranui interrupted this dialogue. "You really want to have a drunken Roon. You have seen, what she is capable of, right?"  
"Oh Shiranui, don't be so mean. I can handle alcohol well."  
"After this stressful day I really need a glass of wine, I think," Will decided. A short moment after this statement the first bottle of wine was opened. Meanwhile Akashi was watching TV again.  
"Look, look, nya! Hammann is in the news, nya."  
"..._12 people hurt in a mass panic at Times Square. These videos made by witnesses show the mysterious girl that suddenly appeared on Times Square in the afternoon hours. It also show that this girl was heavily armed. The police wasn't able to find any evidence after they arrived…"  
_"You know her?"  
"Yes, she is from our base as well."  
"So there are more of you?"  
"Many more."  
"What are these arms?"  
"We all have an armament to fight our enemies. Even our like Akashi has some nice anti-air guns. Ain't she cute?"  
"Don't hug me again, nya!"  
"I wonder how many more that stup-... Hnnngh... that cat teleported here. If Hammann is here too, there are probably more, maybe everyone got teleported."  
"We have to find her, nya."  
"Yes, we should do that tomorrow after sunrise. Maybe she knows more about what happened with Azur Lane. And maybe we finally find some sirens. My guns are thirsty." Roon started grinning again.  
"Why not now, nya? Akashi is worrying about Hammann, nya."  
"Calm down, Akashi. She's fine. You should drink more wine, it'll help you."  
"I really don't want to see that. I'll take the bed. If you wake me up, I'll kill you." Having said that, Shiranui left the room early, leaving Will, Akashi and Roon drinking wine in the kitchen.  
Two bottles of wine later…  
"Akashi likes nyou, commander, ya know, nya?" Akashi couldn't stop giggling.  
"Commander?"  
"Will'snod ze commander."  
"Uhhhhnya… com-... commander Will, nya."  
"I thin', she hadda nuff… aww, shesso cuuute, when she's drunk. I wanna hug youuu!" Roon stood up and staggered to Akashi, who did not try to run away. She just said, "Nyoooo… Akashi is not feelin' well…" But that didn't save her. Luckily drunken Roon's hugs aren't as powerful as normal. This way it was quite enjoyable for both. Will thought about Shiranui's words from earlier,  
_"Was it a stupid idea to let these strange girls enter my apartment, just because they looked cute. I can't deny, they have a violent side. They kick down doors, throw around computer screens, knock out people with one punch like it is nothing. We robbed a gas station today, though that kinda was my idea. Her friend was about to attack people. __But when I see them here acting like normal girls, I wonder, what is happening in their world that they have to defend themselves with such huge weapons. I definitely have to find out more about it to understand these girls. It might be the alcohol, but it does not feel like they are dangerous."  
_"So, your home is called Azur Lane?"  
"Yes, our base. It is the best place in the world. All the Iron Bloods are there."  
"Iron Blood?"  
"Righd, my friens." Roon giggled. "Bismarck and Prinz Eugen and the rest. I lov'em all. Like sisters."  
"Bismarck. I heard this name before."  
"Akashi tired… nya." The green-haired girl laid down on Will's lap after Roon already released her. "Commander, pad my head, please."  
"Uh… fine, I guess. By the way you two, it's not usual, that so many people are sleeping here… how about you take the sofa and I sleep on the floor?"  
"Me and Akashi together? Tha… that's wonderful."  
"Nyaa… don hugg me… nya."  
"I'm tired, too. I'd say we should go sleep now."  
"Okidoki. Akashi-chaaaan, come with me!" Roon grabbed Akashi, who wasn't even resisting anymore. They both landed on the sofa, deeply embracing each other. Will was able to fall asleep immediately, when he laid down on the ground.

* * *

_Laffey: "Mmm... Laffey was missing in this chapter... Why?"  
Acasta: "I guess, a drunken Akashi is just too interesting..."  
Laffey: "So..."  
Acasta: "Aaaaah... I-it's n-not like you would be uninteresting, Laffey. I-I didn't mean to say that..."  
Laffey: "So..."  
Acasta: "I'm sure, we'll be in the next chapter... maybe..."  
Laffey: "So... Where can I find alcohol?"  
_


	4. Chapter 4 - sisters and random people

_Unicorn: "Uwaa, they are having so much fun over there. If Onii-chan only knew about this, he wouldn't be so stressed anymore... Uh, maybe Onii-chan would play more with Unicorn if he knew. But I can't tell him this because it's a secret and Unicorn promised to not tell it."_

* * *

"Huh? Laffey… where?" The white-haired woke up and looked around but she was able to figure out, where she was.  
"Ehhh… Laffey, were you so tired you forgot, I wonder?" Acasta opened the wardrobe when she said that.  
"Is Acasta hiding?" With surprised but still sleepy eyes Laffey was looking over to Acasta.  
"Yes. I guess, it would be embarrassing for Bryan if his family found us."  
"Mmm…" Laffey's attention had already been turned away from Acasta to something else, as she was looking for something in her jacket. Then she pulled a bottle of Oxy-Cola out of a pocket and drank it out instantly. Meanwhile Cassin was still sleeping next to Laffey. But that changed when Bryan came back.  
"So, my parents are about to go to bed. I can't let you stay here. You really have to go as soon as possible."  
"Bryan?" Laffey was trying to remember.  
"You're a bad host, you know?" Cassin was visibly angered.  
"I have never been asked to be your host."  
"Do we have to sleep on the street, I wonder..." Acasta crawled out of the wardrobe. Bryan had to think about that. "_Those girls have no home, no place, where they could sleep or live. Do I really want to put those little girls on the street._ _These streets are too dangerous for those girls. But my home is too dangerous for… me! And my family too, of course. Who knows what they are capable of? I have to think of another place."_ Then he got an idea. "Fine, you stay here. Be prepared to wake up early, so I can let you out, before anyone notices. Tomorrow is school. You can come with me. I know some places, where you should be able to stay without seeing anyone else."  
"Mmm…" Laffey looked at Bryan with her sleepy eyes. "Laffey doesn't like to wake up early."  
Regardless of what Laffey commented Bryan thought through his plan a second time, then he added, "And… please don't set the school on fire… I don't really understand, what happened to your old school, but I'm kinda concerned, it could be your fault. I'm just saying this for our safety."  
"Ah… whatever…" Cassin was sure, he was in particular talking to her, even though she knew that she didn't do anything. But she decided not to intervene, since she was still too tired to argue. "But if you're thinking you could sleep in your bed, forget it." She could never be too tired to argue about a bed or anything she could sleep on.  
"Laffey, too."  
"I wonder if this bed is capable of holding us three."  
"But then I don't have a bed." Bryan had already given up, since he was sure he wouldn't be able to convince them to let him take the bed.  
"If you're a lolicon, you would sleep with us together in one bed, I think."  
"That sounds illegal," Bryan answered looking at these obviously very underaged girls.  
"Bryan, shall Laffey call you big brother?" Laffey asked not joking at all.  
"Please don't… I'll take the carpet…"  
"Yeah, do that. Three of us in one bed are more than enough." Cassin didn't show any empathy towards Bryan, who at least got a pillow for the ground. "We have to think of another solution for you. I can't do this one more time."

_Not far away from Bryan's house…_

"Sister, our part is starting."  
"I see! So what do we have to do now?"  
"Probably recapping what happened to us…"  
Ahh, I see, I see! So, let me think… it all started when we were at the harbour. Then this lightning hit us and we were teleported in this normal world without ship girls, excluding us of course. Inazuma-chan, you said a little walk won't hurt."  
"Well, except the moment we landed on this rough ground. Poor Commander, I'd probably have already told him, what's going on if we weren't hit. But it's kinda funny seeing him when he has no clue at all. Wouldn't you agree, Ikazuchi-chan?" The blue- "Stop! We don't need a narrator. We can do that on our own."  
"I see! A narrator… how quaint."  
"Isn't it? Anyways, please continue your summary, Ikazuchi-chan."  
"Alrighty. We landed in this park in front of a woman. But unfortunately she ran away before we could ask her, where we are right now. Then we asked the next person we saw. He just looked at us like we were totally out of place-"  
"Sis, it's because we are totally out of place."  
"Ah, I see, I see! We don't look like mere humans. I guess, that's a compliment, isn't it? Anyways, since nobody was helpful here, we had to read the story to understand, what happened."  
"This is like holidays. I wonder, who will be the person, we will meet. I mean, there should be someone. Soon it'll get dark and we need a place to sleep."  
"I see! So, shall we wait here?"  
"Staying in this park didn't help earlier and I don't think it will. Let's go into the city. I bet, he is already waiting for us somewhere over there."  
"Is it this guy, who is coming our way? Hey mister, are you waiting for us?"  
"Ikazuchi-chan, they never know. It's pointless to ask this. You see, how he is looking at us with such a weird face? Listen to me. Hey mister, would you let us little girls sleep in your house for a few weeks?"  
"Sorry, I already have a family."  
"Don't run away! That has nothing to do with my request!"  
"Ah, I see! Inazuma-chan, I guess, he was thinking of lewd things."  
"Oh, fine. Maybe it's better that he ran away. I don't want to be together with a pervert. Also, I think, we have to watch out for a single man. The other groups have one, too."  
"How about this guy walking next to the street? Excuse me sir, are you lonely?"  
"Ah-... what?"  
"Inazuma-chan, how can I hear his thoughts?"  
"Sorry, only the narrator can do that."  
"I see… that is unfortunate."  
"Narrator? Wha-?"  
"Inazuma-chan, I think we need a narrator. This does not work as well as I thought, does it?"  
"Fine, but only as long as it gives us an advantage in understanding these people better." While Inazuma and Ikazuchi were talking, the man turned around, since he couldn't understand, what the two girls were talking about, neither was he trying to.  
"I see! This makes conversations a lot easier. Right, Inazuma-chan?"  
"It should do, I guess. Though normally I am the one who is helping out, not the one who needs help. It's strange, isn't it?" Inazuma was troubled. "I don't need someone else to tell how I'm feeling right now though."  
"Ah, I see, Inazuma-chan! Everyone gets to point, where they need help. A narrator definitely is better for storytelling reasons, isn't it? We'll get used to it. Even you, sister! Now, we should decide, what we will do next. As far as I can think, there are three rational possibilities. First, we could continue looking for a place to sleep. It's gotten late, I think. But asking random people might not be very successful. Second possibility would be that we go to Will or Bryan, since they already know about the existence of ship girl and, obviously, they are willing to let random girls, they have never met before, sleep in their homes. Lastly, we could have our fun in this city. Doing stuff, we could never do at home. We should not fear any consequences, should we? So, what do you think, Inazuma-chan?"  
"The last option sounds like a lot of fun. I wonder, what we can do here."  
"I agree. Look over there. This looks like a nice little restaurant."  
"Eh… is this a bar?" But Ikazuchi was already on her way to that… "restaurant".  
"I don't think they'll let us in," Inazuma quietly said to herself as she followed her energetic sister. But before Ikazuchi was able to enter this bar, she was stopped by a big man.  
"Sorry, miss. Are you at least 21 years old? And…" He began to look closely at Ikazuchi. "And could you remove these horns from your head? Potential weapons aren't allowed in this bar." Inazuma was already standing next to her sister. "Same goes for you."  
"Ah, I see! This mister is thinking, because we look like girls, we are underage. I am born in 1931 and my sister one year younger. And these horns are part of our bodies, so unfortunately we cannot take them off."  
_"Who are those weird children… wearing horns and already dyed hair… they look very troublesome." _the security man thought.  
"I am Inazuma and this is my sister Ikazuchi and we are not troublesome. Also by the way, our hair color is natural just like the horns."  
"I'm sorry, kids, but if you don't leave now, I will call the cops. If you try to enter, I will have to use force on you."  
"Whatever… attacking us won't be successful. Ikazuchi-chan, let's leave anyways. I think, things like this maybe can have consequences."  
"I see, you might be right. Goodbye, Mister doorman."  
"Ikazuchi-chan, maybe it's too late to do cool stuff."  
"Mmm… but this city never sleeps, does it?"  
"This might be so, but I would like to sleep at some point. Maybe we should try to find a bed for this night."  
"But how?"  
"Well, if asking random people doesn't work and we still don't know where exactly the other girls are right now, maybe a hotel might be the only answer."  
"I see, Inazuma-chan! But doesn't that cost money?"  
"Eh w-well… let's just try it anyways. These human have… humanity and stuff. I bet they will give us a free room if we ask them kindly. They can't let some 'little kids' sleep on the street, can they?"  
Ikazuchi and Inazuma searched for a hotel until they finally found a little, stereotypical looking hotel.  
"Aww, Narrator-san is so bad at describing this place. It is pretty cute. There is a wooden reception on the right. On the other side there even is a little lobby with a couch and beautiful roses in a vase on the table next to it. Oh! Look, Inazuma-chan! A painting of a thunderstorm. This must be a sign that we should stay here for this night!"  
"Excuse me." A young man was standing behind the reception desk. _"Who are those weirdos running around at such a time?"  
_"Why does everyone call us 'weird', I wonder…" the man was shocked when Ikazuchi said that quietly though loud enough for him to hear it.  
_"What? Did they just read my mind… nah, that must be a coincidence…"  
_"Oh yeah, sure… that had to be a coincidence," Inazuma answered to a question nobody asked in that moment. "Anyways, we want to book a room for this night."  
"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to give a room to two children."  
"I see! But we aren't children, we're both almost 90 years old."  
"Of course…" the man rolled his eyes. "Well, a room costs 50$ per night."  
"Mmm… that's a lot… do you really want two little girls to sleep on the street tonight?"  
"So now you ain't 90 years old anymore?"  
"You wouldn't have believed that story anyways."  
"Inazuma-chan? Is he maybe the person, we are supposed to meet?"  
"Maybe. Hey you, do you have a family?"  
"N-no…" The man was irritated, worrying about, what they would want to ask next.  
"Would you let us sleep in your house?"  
"No! No, no, no! I'm not into little girls, you know!"  
"I see! This again."  
"Ikazuchi-chan, do you think next time we should not ask, but just look for a free room by ourselves?"  
"Yeah, maybe that's more successful…"  
While the two sisters were planning, how to get a hotel room for free, the guy was thinking about something else.  
"Oh, Inazuma-chan, I think this is the end of this chapter."  
"Oh… fine, I guess. We'll hear his thought next time then."  
"Chapter? You have an odd way of communicating, you know. You two really are weird."

* * *

_Akashi: "Uhhnya… my head… what happened yesterday, nya?  
__Roon: "We had a little party. And you forgot your worries... and anything else!"  
__Akashi: "Uhhh… Akashi feels sick, nya…"  
__Shiranui: "Alcohol is bad for kids, and even worse if they are dumb. You don't want to end up like Roon, do you?"  
Roon: "..."  
_


	5. Chapter 5 - clues and too much hugs

_Azur Lane base_

"Finally! The Commander wants to meet me at the harbor! Has he finally realized we are destined for each other?" Uncontrolled laughter was heard outside Akagi's room.  
"Sister, ready to go?"  
"Huh? You too?"  
"Me too? What do you mean? 'Everyone should gather at the harbor' is what the announcement said."  
"So, does that mean the Commander wants to tell me his feelings in front of everybody?"  
"Sister, I don't-" Before she could end her sentence, Akagi grabbed Kaga's arm and dragged her with as she ran towards the harbor.

When they reached their destination, Akagi already heard the voice of her beloved one.  
"Everyone, please sort in alphabetical order!"  
"Commander, which alphabetical order? Roman or Japanese?" Shiratsuyu was confused as always.  
"Roman alphabetical order… I suppose…"  
"Okay… do you mean by that our full name with that abbreviations, our factions gave us?"  
"N-... actually yes. That's a good idea. I'm surprised that came from you."  
"Don't be so mean!" Shiratsuyu pouted as she heard that, but then she tried to remember her name.  
"Commander, I am a IJN, right?"  
The Commander just let out a big sigh. "You see your sister Shigure? Just go to her." First Shiratsuyu smiled, then she looked all around and then back at the Commander.  
"Wh-"  
"The one with black hair and red eyes…" The Commander had a note of despair in his voice already knowing, what Shiratsuyu was going to ask. But Shiratsuyu again replied with a smile and took up the position next to Yuubari. "Fine, whatever…" The Commander didn't want to waste any more time in this dialogue.

Almost everyone else was already grouped up in their factions. Just Akagi stood next to the Commander until he finally noticed her. "Eh… Akagi? Why are you standing next to me?"  
"Because you wanted me to come to this place."  
"Well yeah, but… you should sort in alphabetical order... like everyone else."  
"Commander, didn't you want to say something nice to me?" The Commander was completely clueless about what Akagi wanted to hear from him, so she continued after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Here, in front of everyone. I'm pretty sure, you wanted to say something to me about deepening our relationship. So… what is it?" While she was saying that, she was pointing conspicuously at her fingers.  
"Deepen our relationship? Ah, well…"  
The Commander was gathering his thoughts before answering to Akagi. _"It's Akagi. It's a trap. Well, not Akagi, but what she said. I already know for sure she is not a trap. Where was I? Oh, right. Something nice… ah, this'll be fine…"  
_He took a deep breath. "Akagi… your tails are very fluffy!" She was stunned. "Was that enough? Fine, now go back in line."  
"B-but, Commander… that wasn't-"  
"No complaining! Go in your position."  
"Yes, Master…" Akagi was desolated and a bit disappointed by this answer, but of course she did, what her beloved one wanted her to do.

Now that everyone had finished sorting, the Commander wanted to proceed, but unfortunately there was a little problem. "Everyone is standing in alphabetical order. Now I need my alphabetical ordered list. Roon?" He looks around in confusion. As secretary he expected Roon having a list ready. "Has anyone seen Roon?" Some ships started whispering, but none had a clue. "Fine, this is what this meeting is about anyways." He didn't seem to be as shocked as when he heard of the other missing girls. "Some ships are missing and we have no idea, where they could be now, whatsoever. Sims told me Hammann suddenly went missing. Amazon reported an explosion affecting the Lecture Hall. After that Laffey, Acasta and Cassin were gone. And now, it seems like Roon isn't here either. So firstly I wanted to see if there are more ships gone. Maybe everyone who has a sister, can look if she is still there?"  
It took a few seconds until Kagerou noticed something though. "Commander, my sister Shiranui isn't here."  
"Okay… so another destroyer." His glance went over to the Royal Navy faction. "Ark? Do you know something we don't know?"  
A visibly nervous Ark Royal answered, "I don't know anything about that, I swear. I would never kidnap a precious little destroyer."  
"I wouldn't ask if I trusted you."  
"W-well maybe… but I don't have anything to do with that!"  
"Fine, I can't blame you without evidence, can I?" He looked back at the other factions. "Any more missing ships, Nagato, Queen Elizabeth, Bismarck, Enterprise?"  
After a short while Nagato started talking. "On our side Ikazuchi, Inazuma and Akashi are missing as well."  
"Akashi! She and Roon were together today when they did that experiment! I'll go to the Research Hall."  
"I'm gonna assist you!" Akagi had already forgiven her Commander.  
"Oh no, you needn't come with me. That's really not necessary."  
"But Commander, I'm sure you'll need my help at some point." The Commander knew, there was no word nor anything that would stop Akagi. And he was just too curious to waste more time.

So he and Akagi entered the Research Hall, but all they found was an empty laboratory with a laser, that was still turned on.  
"Nobody here? So they vanished in the middle of the experiment?"  
"Commander, could it be that the experiment was the reason for all the missing girls?"  
"Possibly." He glanced all over the room. "First we should find some information, about what Akashi was trying to do. I played enough Danganronpa to know that anywhere could be evidence hiding. But the laser is pointing at nothing. I don't see any hints right now…"  
"Like that?" Akagi pointed at a notebook on the desk with the inscription "Experiment report".  
"Ahh… yes…" The Commander was slightly embarrassed that he did not see such an obvious piece of evidence. "Good eyes, Akagi."  
"Anyone could have overlooked it on such a messy desk." Akagi tried to console him and maybe she wanted to maintain her image of him as a perfect commander. But unfortunately he already noticed that this notebook was the only thing on this desk.

To forget this shameful moment he grabbed the notebook and flipped through the pages to that day's entry.  
"Akashi told me, what she wanted to do. Something about cubes. But I didn't listen to what she was saying." He started reading "'Researching the mystery behind the wisdom cube, nya'. Wait… does she actually write 'nya'?!"  
"Well, you can definitely see it's from her."  
"This cat girl surely is weird." The Commander read through the latest entry. But it was obviously written on his face, he didn't really understand it.  
"Looks like we need some geniuses. Or can you guess, what made them vanish?"  
"Ehehe… what if it wasn't the experiment, but Roon, who did it? I mean, we're talking about Roon. Even though I have a high tolerance towards what people call craziness, I think she is nuts."  
"Yeah, but we have no clue yet!" At least the Commander wanted to believe it wasn't Roon's fault, since he knew it was him, who sent her for selfish reasons to this place. "Let's just pretend it was the experiment, okay? I'm gonna ask Nimi and Köln. Maybe they can figure out, what could have gone wrong."

* * *

_Meanwhile in a far away place…_

"What happened last night?! Did you really drink all of this?" Shiranui pointed at a group of empty wine bottles, some standing at the table, some laying on the ground. Roon just giggled.  
"That was fun."  
"You Iron Blood ships can't be filled up, can you?"  
"Uhnya… Akashi still… has a strange feeling."  
"Oh dear, you really have to work on your capacity for alcohol, Akashi-chan. Let big sis Roon help you with that!"  
"How about no! She shouldn't drink any more alcoholic stuff," Shiranui interrupted.  
"... and your not my big sis, nya…"  
"Aww... Shiranui-chan, you're such a bore…"  
"Nya? Shiranui, were you just supporting Akashi, nya?" Shiranui tried hard to find an answer that wouldn't make her look like she was trying to be nice to Akashi.  
"Uhh… Just for my own sake! One cat is annoying, one drunk person is annoying. The Combination of both is a nightmare…" But Akashi already had her arms around Shiranui's hips.  
"Nya! Shiranui wants to be friends with Akashi, nya!"  
"Put that thing away."  
"Your hugging?! Wait for meee!" Roon grabbed both before they knew, what was happening, and started squeezing them with her strong arms. Shiranui's expression changed from annoyed to something, that some people might describe as the gaze of death, like you could almost hear the death wishes in her head. Suddenly Akashi was able to free herself. She immediately ran away and stormed through the front door. To Shiranui's luck Roon now was completely fixated on Akashi, like a predator would be on a prey.

Just Shiranui and a still sleeping, maybe unconscious, Will were left in the apartment. When Akashi stormed out, the worst case occured, as Will's neighbor was about to enter her home. But the image of a little, frightened girl running away from Will's apartment followed by another girl was reason enough for her to change her plans and check if everything is alright at her neighbor's home. So she went through the slightly demolished front door into the living room, where she saw Will lying at the ground and yet another girl who was standing in the middle of the room. Surprised to see this girl, she had never seen before, she wasn't sure what to say at first. But then she tried to find some words.  
"Uhm… may I ask-"  
"No. Don't ask." Her face freezed by this cold interjection. Shiranui was still pissed off thanks to Roon and couldn't care less about Will's neighbor.  
"B-but-"  
"Don't ask. Just accept it, okay?" The neighbor retreated still worrying about that little green-haired girl and even more worrying after she noticed the wine bottles on her way out.

Short time after that poor, confused woman left, Will awoke from his coma.  
"Ah... my head… how much did we drink yesterday?"  
"Not like I would care!"  
"Huh?"  
"Too much, obviously… it would be helpful if you could get a clear thought. The stupid cat and the psycho ran away."  
"Ahh… what?... how?" Will was holding his hung-over head.  
"And your… nosey neighbor was here."  
Now he was listening. "You mean, Rita was here?"  
"Yeah, whatever, I didn't care enough to ask for her name. Will, do you want to go find these two idiots already?" Now he was worried that she might have seen things she could have misinterpreted.  
"Right… just a minute."  
"Wrong!" Shiranui didn't accept Will's 'laziness' at all, as she grabbed his arm and threw him off his so called bed.  
"Thanks for the motivation…" Will said with a bit of irony in his voice. Knowing there wouldn't be any chance to go back to sleep anymore, he decided to cooperate. First they went to his neighbor Rita, who was standing outside on the floor still in shock about the scenery she witnessed.  
"Will! Could you tell me, what's going on here?"  
"Long story. By the way, have you seen two girls running away?"  
"Well… yeah, but… why was that child in your apartment?"  
"Ah right… I tell you everything after I found those two. But let me tell you for now, it's not what it looks like."  
"No time for chitchatting! Tell us, where they ran off to!" Shiranui got oddly impatient for someone who doesn't care about others. Rita pointed at the end of the floor at a hole in the wall, where used to be a door. While Will was politely thanking her, Shiranui was already on her way, so Will had to catch up on her.  
"I don't know who that girl is, but... I hate her already." Rita quietly said to herself.

Shiranui was going upstairs followed by Will who was gasping for air after the first couple of steps.  
"You really are in a horrible physical condition. I'm not gonna wait for you." Shiranui stated disappointed as always.  
"I'd like to… deny that bu-… but… I can see your point."  
"Where are you?! Akashi, show yourself!" They heard a voice screaming like crazy from the roof, which obviously had to be Roon's.  
"Roon… what… are you doing?!" Will was breathing heavily when he finally reached the rooftop.  
"Heyo!" Roon greeted Will with a happy face as if she wasn't about to go full psycho just now. "What do you think, we're doing here? Akashi is playing hide and seek with me." She grabbed an iron bar which was coincidentally laying on the ground next to her and threw it off the building. Will looked at her in disbelief.  
"Why?"  
"Huh? Oh, you mean the bar? I just had to release some energy. I'm feeling so great, I could hug you all until your bones crack. Or until you're begging for mercy. Or until your blood gets spilled in every direction. Or maybe until I don't feel anything but your lifeless, cold-" Shiranui slapped Roon.  
"Snap out!"  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have drunk coffee."  
"How much did you drink?"  
"As much as I was able to make in Will's kitchen… at least my hangover is gone."  
Will had to interrupt this dialogue. "Wait, are we just going to ignore that she threw an iron bar off the roof and that she fantasized about killing us?"  
"Who cares? She's back to normal now. Now let's find that damn cat. She's obviously not hiding here."  
And so Will, who was still having a hangover, Roon, who was a lot more psycho than before, and Shiranui, who was incredibly ambitious to find Akashi, left the rooftop to go back to the apartment. To their surprise they found Akashi waiting next to Will's neighbor.  
"Will, could you tell me now, what's going on?"


	6. Chapter 6 - schools and fear

"Mmm… so early. Laffey wants to sleep."  
"Bryan said we shouldn't talk too loud as long as we're in his school. Also..." Cassin looked around this room. "Here is nothing we could use as a bed apart from this table." It was a tiny room, just as much space for a table, two seats and some lockers. This room also had a little window, well enough to flood it with some light, but not well enough to look outside.  
"But… I guess, it would be kinda boring if we'd stay in here without talking. I wonder, who we will meet if we open this door." All they could hear, were footsteps and sometimes children playing in the hallway.  
"Bryan is such a killjoy. He wants us to stay here in this boring place. Let's go and find a better place."  
"Cassin is right. Laffey wants to see her friends again."  
"Oh… I wasn't sure if I said it already, but the door seems to be locked. I guess, I was just saying it in my thoughts." But Acasta's words didn't seem to stop Cassin.  
"No problem…" Cassin took out her gun and aimed at the door.  
"I guess, we are not going to stay quiet, are we?" Acasta commented, right before an insanely loud bang was heard everywhere in the school. The smoke detector started alarming through all the smoke of the explosion.  
"Let's get out of here!" They already were running to the next exit hoping nobody would notice. Unfortunately there were several students heading to the exit due to alarm and even more unfortunately they even saw the girls, especially still armed Cassin, leaving the school.  
"Shall the witnesses be annihilated?" Laffey asked while they were running by the group.  
"That would be to troublesome, wouldn't it?" Acasta stated.  
They were running until they didn't see the school anymore. Sirens were heard in background. Cassin packed in her gear before they met anyone.  
"What about Bryan?"  
"Forget about him, Laffey. We probably won't meet him ever again." Cassin made clear.  
"Mmm… so…" Laffey looked around. "I want to see my friends."  
"Looks like going back home won't be as easy as it sounds."  
The three girls walked around aimlessly.  
"I am kinda thirsty…" Acasta saw a sign, which said 'gasoline'. "Can we go there?, please?" Cassin nodded in agreement. Laffey agreed as well.  
"My supplies are almost exhausted."

When they entered the gas station, the cashier got a bad feeling.  
"Huh? Kids? What are they doing here?"  
"Wow, this man's face got so many colors. Blue, green, red." The cashier became even more worried due to a very intrusive Acasta, who tried to come as close as possible to his face to admire all the colors around his broken nose. But this as interesting as awkward situation was busted as Laffey saw the front page of a newspaper.  
"This is Hammann." She showed it to Cassin and Acasta. On the front page was a picture showing Hammann with her gear in the middle of a crowd of frightened people running away from her. The headline said '12 injured in mass panic at Times Square: Who is this maid terrorist?'  
"That's our Hammann… always making a drama out of nothing." Acasta was reminiscing. "I wonder though, if Hammann is here, does that mean, there are more of us around?"  
"No clue. But I'm too thirsty to think about something like that…" Cassin turned around to the cashier. "Hey you, do you sell oil?"  
Through his earlier experience, the cashier got even more suspicious at these girls. "And may I ask, why you want to know if we sell oil here?"  
"Well, isn't it obvious? We need something to drink…"  
"Not again… What is wrong with today's youth? I definitely won't give you any! That's highly toxic. Why can't you just drink water instead?"  
Cassin now not only became slightly angered, but also she misinterpreted his suggestion to drink water as a declaration of war against her, as she thought he wants to see her drowning. This combination made her pulling out her turret as fast as possible aiming at the cashier. "You might wanna rethink your decisions." She was talking in a totally cooled down voice. And it was successful. The cashier was intimidated immediately. He pointed into an almost empty corner.  
"Your, I guess, friends have already stolen most of our oil."  
"Our friends? You know who?" Acasta got a little bit curious. The cashier pointed at a screenshot of their security camera recording hanging on the wall with the heading 'Have you seen these thieves?'.  
"Oh… Roon, Shiranui and Akashi were here, too."  
"So you know them?" Acasta nodded while Laffey and Cassin already were going into the corner to drink some almost fresh oil.  
"Mmm… it's light…" Laffey still wasn't completely happy.  
"Maybe Roon and her group grabbed all the good stuff." Cassin too expected something better.  
"Probably. Maybe we should go find them… but Laffey… tired."  
"I wonder if finding them will be that easy… Have you seen, where they ran off to, mister?"  
"No… that crazy lady knocked me out without any warning."  
"Sounds like Roon." As the other two girls Cassin didn't seem to be surprised at all.  
The three took a few sips from their oil before they wanted to leave, everything in front of the cashier, who tried his best not to intervene in this bizarre scenery. After this not as refreshing as expected drink they left the gas station to search on their own. Of course Cassin put her turret back there, where nobody could see it.  
The three girls wanted to look for their companions, but they saw nothing but strangers.  
"This gonna be harder than expected, I guess…"

* * *

"Uh, this place stinks." Hammann was lying between some trash cans and bags. "This was officially the worst night ever. No bed, no home, nobody here I know… Why do I have to be here? It sucks! It sucks more than the Commander ever did. I kinda miss him… that idiot…" She stood up and looked around. "I probably should go somewhere. But definitely nowhere, where so many perverts are. I feel like everyone here is a pervert. They are just waiting for me to return." Hammann's weapons were building up behind her. "If anyone dares to touch me, I will blow this city up!" She got closer and closer to a main street. It didn't look like there was too much of a crowd of people in this street, so for Hammann it felt like it was safe to go there. But to be absolutely sure she was still having her torpedoes out, when she finally reached the crossroad.  
"Mum, mum, look! A costume!"  
"This is not a costume!" Hammann got attention very fast. Some of the people recognized her from the news and ran away.  
"Yes, you better run!" Hammann was about to start a mass panic again when she saw a girl in the distance, who was looking at her without any fear. She wasn't able to figure out, who that girl was. But when this girl came closer, she saw that a white-haired and a black-haired girl were accompanying her, who she remembered. "Huh? Laffey? Cassin? You're here, too?!"  
"And Acasta," Acasta added.  
"Yeah, I know!"  
"We were looking for Akashi, Roon and Shiranui. They're somewhere here, too." Cassin answered.  
"Their oil is better… probably…"  
"Eh... I don't understand, but if they have oil, we have to find them. I didn't have any ever since I awoke in this situation."  
"Mmm... you must be thirsty..."  
"D-don't pity me! I'm fine! Just let's not waste time already." Hammann was about to turn red again due to Laffey's words.  
"Hammann's right. Let's try to find them as fast as possible. This world is about to get on my nerves." Cassin was fully behind Hammann's plan and already started to walk along the street followed by Hammann, Laffey and lastly Acasta.  
"Huh? Nobody is walking around? At a time like this?" Acasta wondered, while Hammann was smiling proudly.  
"Yup, they all fear me."

* * *

_Back at Azur Lane base_

"So, you want us to solve this case?" Gneisenau, Köln and Z23 were called to gather in the laboratory, where the Commander, Amazon and Akagi were already waiting for them.  
"Yes please, you three are smart enough to understand, what could have been going on here." The three consented to help. Gneisenau and Amazon went into the Lecture Hall to the room, where Cassin, Laffey and Acasta disappeared. Meanwhile Z23 and Köln inspected the laboratory and especially the laser.  
"Köln, what if we try to repeat the experiment?"  
"Too dangerous, don't you agree, Nimi?"  
"Right, but maybe we can reduce the power a little bit."  
"Mmm…" Köln read through Akashi's notes. "This could work. Akashi used quite a bunch of energy for this. Maybe by using too much energy a wisdom cube destabilizes and has the potential to collapse followed by an explosion."  
"Sounds reasonable. Have you figured out, how to lower the used energy?"  
"Yes. Commander, would you allow us to redo this experiment?"  
"I'm not sure. Is it safe this time?"  
"Of course… not. It's not improbable that we all evaporate or whatever happened the others." Köln's words made the Commander worry a lot. "B-but we will never know, what happened if we don't do this experiment again. For our friends and for science we have to risk it. So please, bring us a wisdom cube!" With that she convinced everyone in the room.

The Commander placed a wisdom cube in the correct spot and everyone gathered behind Köln, who was operating at the control desk.  
"Energy, start!" The laser was shooting at wisdom cube. At first nothing specifically happened apart from the enormous noise level that was created by the laser. But then the shape of the cube changed completely…

* * *

_Inazuma: "Oh, a cliffhanger? So will they be transferred to us aswell?"  
Ikazuchi: "I think so."  
__Inazumi: "Seems like our holidays are going to end soon."  
Ikazuchi: "I see... we had such a short part of this story though."  
Inazumi: "I know right. I'm sure we'll get more time."  
Ikazuchi: "I hope so! I don't want to be stuck here. This world sucks compared to Azur Lane."  
_


End file.
